


Duck-Mom Arthur

by AngerOwl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ducks, Fluff, M/M, just sillies, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerOwl29/pseuds/AngerOwl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds duck eggs, but they hatch under Arthur's care. Sillies ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck-Mom Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how duck eggs work. Or ducks for that matter. 
> 
> Prompt: Person A finds duck eggs and tries to hatch them. Person B finds this all very silly. However, they are alone when the eggs hatch, making the ducklings imprint on Person B, which makes Person A more and more frustrated.

Arthur thought Merlin was being absolutely ridiculous. It was only a duck. The blond carried his feathered spoils of the hunt back to where they had left their horses, while Merlin cradled the now orphaned duck eggs carefully in his hands. Arthur told him to leave the eggs- to let nature take its course, but his servant insisted that the eggs must be cared for.

Upon arriving back at the castle, Merlin had somehow managed to persuade Arthur into letting him keep the eggs in his chambers, as Gaius would never have let him keep them. So there they were, carefully swaddled in a small cloth on the prince’s table basking in the soft glow and warmth of candlelight. It only slightly annoyed the blond man that Merlin near-constantly coddled the eggs and gave them way more attention than they deserved (in his opinion). But, it motivated the other man to arrive for his duties on time for a change, and sometimes even show up early. 

Today, Merlin was gone to fetch Gaius some exotic herbs and wouldn’t be back till the next day. This left Arthur alone with the eggs. The prince chose to ignore them and attend to some paper-work he’d been neglecting. 

Hours must have passed and nightfall was beginning to approach. Arthur straightened his back, sore from leaning over the table for so long, and sighed boredly. He thought about how Merlin was fairing on his journey for herbs. Hopefully that dolt came back in one piece, otherwise who would polish his boots, clean his room, attend to the crackling eggs and prepare his breakfast in th- wait. Crackling? 

Arthur stood and peered down at the eggs. Oh no. His eyes widened as he realized the eggs were hatching. The prince fumbled around the room unsure of what to do. Should he move them or leave them be? Surely they had to remain warm, yes? He gathered a shirt he’d worn earlier that day and carefully wrapped it around the eggs as a nest would be. That was all he could think to do. He couldn’t ask Morgana for help, she’d mock him for sure. But he could trust no one else. He watched helplessly as little beaks poked through the shells. This was going to be a long night. 

~~~

Merlin had just returned from his…. “herb gathering” adventure, and was making his way toward the prince’s chambers. He stopped just outside the door when he heard something odd. Was Arthur... giggling? What in the world? He knocked carefully on the door before entering and was shocked at the scene before him.

Arthur stood, surprised, smile falling from his face, covered in small ducklings. For a moment they stared at eachother, assessing the situation, before Merlin began to laugh. Seeing the rough-and-tough prince covered in small ducklings was too good. 

“Merlin, they won’t leave me alone,” Arthur said in a pleading tone, “help me.”

“They’ve imprinted on you, Arthur, they think you’re their mother.” Merlin explained, thoroughly amused. Though he had to admit he was sort of looking forward to watching them hatch and maybe see a mother in him, but seeing Arthur in the position was way better! The blond tried to cover up his affection for the ducks but Merlin could see right through him.

After some time with the fluffy trouble-makers, Merlin and Arthur said goodbye to their small ducks, returning them to the pond they had found them in. Merlin was sworn to secrecy about the event by his prince, though that wouldn’t stop him from spilling a few details to Gwen.


End file.
